1. Field of the Invention
Pinatas are articles of amusement which are used particularly in children's parties and gatherings, and consist generally of an earthenware vessel which is filled inside with fruits, candies and favors, the outside of which is adorned to make up a figure of fantasy such as a cartoon version of any kind of character such as an automaton like Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Peter Pan, a star, fruit, or a flower.
In traditional parties the pinatas are used as a part of the fun, filling them as above indicated and hanging them from some high place by means of a cord, wire or other hanging means and manually making them rise, descend or move at will in any direction to elude the blows from a stick or club wielded by one of the participants in the party. The object of the game is to break the pinata and cause its contents to fall on the floor where they can be fought over by the gathering, the most talented of whom will get the pick of the fruit, candy or petty gifts.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The conventional article or pinata hitherto known is a handcraft article composed of an earthenware pot such as a clay pot, which by its nature is voluminous, heavy, hard to transport and store; all of which makes it hard to produce in large quantities or in volume. Consequently, the article affords little profit considered as an industrial article or for large scale production, and hence there are many obstacles to its commercialization.
The foregoing drawbacks have led to a careful investigation of the inherent problems and to the effort to solve them in the most practical fashion possible to permit producing an article which is light, strong, breakable when struck, easy to produce, to transport and to store. The present invention affords a definitive solution to the problems hitherto involved in the manufacture and commercial distribution of pinatas.